An Angel at Panem High
by guineamania
Summary: Halo is the new girl with an ambission to get noticed. She does more than that making enemies and friends along the way OC/Cato
1. Chapter 1

_**10/8/12**_

**An Angel at Panem High**

**Disclaimer – I don't the hunger games, Collins does. Imagine, I can only dream …**

**Hey guys,**

**ANOTHER fic from me; I can't stop the ideas coming. Thought I would share by creative genius will you little people (only joking, hope it is some good!)**

**This is a Panem High fic … I know, there's so many but bear with me … so there is no Hunger Games**

**Most of it will be in my OC's POV but I will tell you if it differs!**

**Chapter 1**

She stepped into the massive lobby; her case squeaking as it rolled across the floor. The entrance as huge and exquisitely decorated and it took all her will power not to gawp at it. This was way better than her old school already. She walked round to the reception and cleared her throat to attract the secretary's attention. "Oh, hello dear! Are you the new girl?" she asked.

"I'm Halo Drake," Halo introduced herself. The secretary rummaged around in a massive pile of paper work and pulled out two sheets of paper.

"Hello, I'm Miss Trinket! If you need anything just come and ask. Here is your timetable and a copy of the school map. Lessons have not started yet so I'll get someone to take you to get changed in your dorm," she said passing over the pieces of paper. A boy about Halo's ages walked past down the end of the corridor, "Peeta!" Miss Trinket shouted and the boy turned around and walked towards the reception. "This is Halo and she will be in you halls; can you show her to dorm 3F for me," Miss Trinket asked. Peeta just shrugged and nodded. He led the way through the main building and into a common. "I'm Peeta Mellark," he said shaking hands.

"Halo Drake," Halo introduced herself. Peeta studied her closely.

"Where you from?" he asked.

"Australia," she replied. Peeta nodded.

"That explains the accent; not like anything round here," he replied. They walked through the common towards an old building.

"What's it like here?" Halo asked.

"Pretty good as long as you don't get on the wrong side of certain people," Peeta explained.

"Care to explain," she asked. He pointed over to a picnic bench.

"Those are the Careers; the populars," he explained. "I advise staying away," Peeta said and continued walking. Halo caught the eye of one of the populars, who was sat on the table, and he smiled in return.

"Hey, who's the one sat on the table," Halo asked. Peeta glanced back towards the table.

"That's Cato, head popular," Peeta said. "Again I advise stay away," Peeta warned. They walked in the main entrance. There were people milling about and Peeta pushed through the crowds to reach the main staircase. Halo followed closely trying not to get left behind.

"Jo!" Peeta shouted and a tall girl up ahead turned round to face them.

"Mellark!" she shouted in response and waited for them.

"Johanna, this is Halo. Halo this is Johanna. You are roommates," Peeta said introducing them.

"Nice, I was waiting for my new roomie," she said turning to face Halo. "I get bored you see; I had to camp out in the room next door," she grinned. Peeta laughed.

"I bet Katniss was impressed," Peeta laughed.

"Surprisingly, she kept on kicking me out," Johanna said shrugging. "Anyway, I'll show you to our room, bye lover boy," she shouted dragging Halo down the corridor.

"Shut it!" Peeta shouted as they ran down the corridor. They ran until they reached room 3F. They were both laughing and panting when they stopped.

"I can see I am going to like you Halo," Johanna laughed. Halo bowed and Johanna pushed open the door. "Right, you are going to have to get changed into school uniform," Johanna said laying down on a bed.

"I don't have any uniform," Halo said casually. "Got a note, mum and dad are buying it when they arrive." Johanna raised her eye brows and smiled.

"Perfect opportunity to show people what you are made of; you change, I say whether it is suitable. Halo pulled open her case and pulled out some clothes. She ran into the bathroom and quickly changed and did her hair. She walked out and heard Johanna gasp. It was shortly followed by a wolf whistle. She was wearing a vest t-shirt and a short denim skirt. The t-shirt was black with two silver swords crossed in the middle. She had untied her haor and it looked like it was bouncing on her shoulders. Her haor was a dark brown with light brown highlights. She had immaculate tanned skin and her legs and arms were hairless. "What do ya think?" Halo laughed spinning.

"Amazing; now that is how to make an impression," she laughed. "We better be going; first period starts in five minutes. What have you got," Johanna asked. Halo rummaged underneath all her things and pulled out the now screwed up timetable.

"I've got English with Miss Coin," Halo said reading of the sheet.

"Same, lets go," Johanna said picking up her bag. Halo pulled out her new school bag which was a black shoulder bag with a boxing kangaroo on it. She slid on her black platforms and followed Johanna out of the room. They both hurried down through the common to the school and Johanna stopped at the door so they could catch their breath. "How can you run in those heels?" Johanna panted.

"Practice," Halo laughed and pushed open the door. They ran through the corridors and reached the classroom just in time. They filled into the classroom last and Halo was the last into the classroom.

The whole room fell silent apart from a wolf whistle at the back of the class. Halo walked up to the teacher. "I'm Halo Drake, the new girl," she smiled.

"Where's your uniform?" Miss Coin asked bluntly.

"My parents are buying it when they arrive over here; I've got a note," she replied passing it over. The room was silent as Miss Coin read the note.

"Very well; there's a spare seat at the back next to Cato," she said sitting down. Halo walked through the class and sunk into the chair next to Cato. He was tall and muscular with dirty blonde short hair. He was looking at her. Halo smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Halo," she whispered. He shook her hand and smiled.

"I'm Cato," he replied. The lesson began and Halo took notes on what she would have to pretend to catch up on. Cato slid a note onto her desk and she carefully opened it underneath the table pretending to carry on writing. It read, "Do you want to join us for lunch today? Cato," Halo smiled and scribbled a quick yes down and passed it back. They passed notes for the rest of the lesson and Halo learnt that in most of her lessons she was with Cato. He seemed nice and friendly despite what Peeta had warned her. The lesson dragged on and everyone sighed when the bell rang. Halo walked with Cato and his friends to her next lesson laughing and joking with them.

**Johanna's POV**

She watched as Halo walked out with Cato and Marvel; completely forgetting about Johanna. Johanna clenched her fists, annoyed that her new roommate had ditched her for the populars. She had music next so walked down the corridor into the one and only music room. Only a few people had arrived before her and unluckily in that group were Cato, Glimmer and the traitor. On the other hand, Finnick was there so the thumped down into a seat next to him. "What's wrong now," Finnick sighed.

"Her!" Johanna muttered pointing at where Halo was showing Glimmer her platforms.

"Glimmer again," Finnick sighed.

"No, the new girl," Johanna grunted. "My new roommate has ditched me within ten minutes of me meeting her." Finnick was about the reply when Mr Cinna came in.

"We should have a new girl in here," he shouted walking into the room. Halo stood up and waved. "Introduce yourself," he said to her as he sat down.

"I'm Halo Drake, I just moved here from Melbourne in Australia," she said bowing.

"Do you play?" Mr Cinna asked gesturing at all the instruments. She nodded.

"Drums, African drums, electronic drums, guitar, electric guitar, bass, double bass, cello, ukulele and the steel drums," she said counting them off on her fingers. "and I sing," she finished sitting down. Cinna looked impressed and stood up. Johanna grunted and spat on the floor.

"Today I will be putting you in groups of three and each member must sing a song while the others play." He wrote the groups on the board and Johanna sighed with relief. She was with Katniss and Rue. Finnick smiled, "now I get to see why you hate this girl so much," he laughed standing up. Johanna looked at the board and saw that Finnick was with Halo and Cato.

**Halo's POV**

Halo sighed with relief when she saw that she was with Cato. It would have been weird to be with two people she didn't know. She saw the boy Johanna had been talking to walk over sit down next to them. "Finnick," Cato said nodding his head.

"Cato," Finnick replied in the same fashion. "And you must be Halo," he said holding out his hand. Halo shook it and replied.

"And you must be Finnick," she laughed. "So who is singing what," Halo said smiling.

"I was going to sing Mr Blue Sky by ELO," Finnick replied and everyone nodded.

"I'll play the drums and do you want to do the guitar," Cato asked and Halo nodded. "I was going to sing Hey Soul Sister by Train,"

"I'll play the ukulele part then; do you mind doing the drums?" Halo asked Finnick. He just smiled and shrugged.

"I was going to do Get Off by Sinplus," Halo said.

"I'll do drums then; can you do electric?" Finnick asked Cato.

"My best instrument," Cato laughed.

They practiced and laughed in one of the tiny soundproof practice rooms and Halo found she liked Cato more and more.


	2. Chapter 2

**10/8/12**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Hunger Games or the concept or the characters so all I own is Halo really … how depressing!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing but please continue doing so!**

**All the music selections are off my ipod randomly selected. Now you know what music I like!**

**Reviews**

Nyui – Thanks, I try my best!

**Chapter 2**

Before long it was time to preform and it was Cato's turn first. She pulled out the ukillalie that she was using and quickly tuned it. Finnick was changing the height of the drum seat and Cato was dragging a chair onto the stage and adjusting the microphone. Halo sat on her chair and they began playing.

_Hey, hey, hey__  
__Your lipstick stains_

_On the front lobe of my_

_Left-side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I went and let you_

_Blow my mind_

He stayed sat down on the chair he could sing; he could defiantly sing.

_Your sweet moonbeam_

_The smell of you in every_

_Single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided_

_You're the one I have decided_

_Who's one of my kind__  
__Hey soul sister_

_Ain't that mister mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight__  
__Hey, hey, hey__  
__Just in time_

_I'm so glad you have_

_A one track mind like me_

_You gave my life direction_

_A game show love connection_

_We can't deny__  
__I'm so obsessed_

_My heart is bound to beat_

_Right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you_

_Like a virgin, you're Madonna_

_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind_

He jumped up and lent on the wall next to Halo and smiled at her. She blushed and concentrated on her guitar. He jumped away and stood at the front of the stage trying to get everyone going.

_Hey soul sister_

_Ain't that mister mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey soul sisterI don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight  
The way you can cut a rug_

_Watching you is the only drug I need_

_So gangster, I'm so thug_

_You're the only one I'm dreaming of__  
__You see, I can be myself now finally_

_In fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you'll be with me__  
__Hey soul sister_

_Ain't that mister mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey soul sisterI don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

_Tonight__  
__Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss_

_A single thing you do_

He managed to get the class to sing along with the final chorus.

_Tonight__  
__Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Tonight_

Most of the crowd stood up and applauded apart from Johanna and few other people Halo didn't know. They bowed and left the stage; next was Gale. He was singing Payphone by Maroon 5 and Peeta was on drums with Rue on guitar. Cato was introducing everyone to Halo. "Gale is Katniss' best friend from 12 and he is madly in love with her. She is going out with Peeta and they hate each other," Cato explained. They had finished getting ready and Gale began singing

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?  
Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You say it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down  
I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise  
I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?  
If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick  
You turned your back on tomorrow  
Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But just gave it away  
You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before  
But all of our bridges burned down  
I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time when we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise  
I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

_If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone...  
I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?_

_If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of it  
One more stupid love song I'll be sick  
Now I'm at a payphone..._

They finished and Halo stood up to applaude. They all walked off the stage and Katniss hugged Gale congratulating him. She hugged Peeta tighter and kissed him on the cheek. Halo had only seen more anger in a person once before and he was very very evil. Gale envied Peeta so much; Halo started worrying about Peeta's safety. Next on stage was Johanna, who was singing Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People. She didn't take long getting ready and Katniss was on the bass and Foxface was on the drums. "Katniss is Peeta's girlfriend and is also from 12. She's on a scholarship as well as Gale and Rue," Cato explained. "Foxface is strange, no one knows what her real name is," he exclaimed. They began and Halo could help but smile at Johanna's performance.

_Robert's got a quick hand  
He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan  
He's got a rolled cigarette  
Hanging out of his mouth, he's a cowboy kid  
He found a six-shooter gun  
In his dad's closet with in a box of fun things  
I don't even know what  
But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet  
All the other kids with the the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet  
Daddy works a long day  
He'll be coming home late and he's coming home late  
And he's bringing me a surprise  
'Cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice_

_I've waited for a long time  
Yeah the slight of my hand is now a quick pull-trigger  
I reason with my cigarette  
And say, "your hair's on fire, you must've lost your wits, yeah"  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet  
All the other kids with the the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet  
Run run run run  
Ru-ru-ru-run run run  
Ru-ru-ru-run run run run  
Ru-ru-ru-run run run ru-run run_

Everyone jumped up and danced and sang along with the final choruses

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet  
All the other kids with the the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet  
All the other kids with the the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet_

They room erupted and Halo clapped as much as everyone else did. Next up was Finnick. Cato settled down at the drum set and Halo pulled out her own personal guitar and made sure it was tuned up properly. Finnick started stood up and they all started playing.

_Sun is shinin' in the sky,  
There ain't a cloud in sight  
It's stopped rainin'  
Everybody's in a play  
And don't you know  
It's a beautiful new day.  
Runnin' down the avenue,(Pant, Pant, Pant)  
See how the sun shines brightly  
In the city on the streets  
Where once was pity,  
Mr. Blue Sky is living here today.  
Mr. Blue Sky, please tell us why,  
You had to hide away  
For so long where did we go wrong.  
Hey there Mr. Blue  
We're so pleased to be with you  
Look around see what you do,  
Everybody smiles at you.  
Hey you with the pretty face,  
Welcome to the human race  
A celebration Mr. Blue Sky's  
Up there waitin' and today  
Is the day we've waited for  
Mr. Blue Sky, please tell us why,  
You had to hide away  
For so long where did we go wrong.  
Mr. Blue you did it right,  
But soon comes Mr. Night,  
Creepin' over, now his  
Hand is on your shoulder,  
Never mind I'll remember you this way.  
Mr. Blue Sky, please tell us why,  
You had to hide away  
For so long where did we go wrong.  
_

Finnick had managed to get the whole room up and moving including Cinna. He took a flamboyant bow and everyone laughed. They all walked of the stage and Halo sat back down with Cato. That was the end of the lesson and they all filed out of the room. Next lesson was history and Halo sat next to Cato again. She found herself enjoying his company and wanted to sit next to him in each lesson. History was with Mrs Paylor and it was so boring. Halo was on her looking through her pictures on her phone when she received a text. It was Cato,

"_You bored?"_ he asked.

"_Yes! How'd you get my number?" _Halo replied. She heard him chuckle from next to her/

"_It was written on the back of your guitar case," _he texted.

"_Oops … forgot about that!" _she replied and heard him laugh again. They carried on texting until the end of the lesson only pausing to write down the homework. They walked down to lunch together with Cato explaining how it worked. "The populars sit on a separate large table the other side of the hall to everyone else; that's where we sit!" he explained and Halo nodded. They were about to enter the hall; when someone shouted.

"Angel!" someone shouted behind her. She spun around and was picking up in a hug and spun around.

"Laslo!" she screamed hugging him. "Laslo this is Cato; he's been looking after me," she said pointing to Cato.

**Cato's POV**

She has a boyfriend. I knew a girl like that wouldn't be single. I can't believe I thought she would go out with me. She's way too good for me. "Cato this is Laslo my brother," she giggled. Cato held in a big sigh of relief and smiled at Laslo. Her brother; only her brother.


	3. Chapter 3

_**12/8/12**_

**Disclaimer – I don't own the Hunger Games; characters etc.**

**I'm off on holiday tomorrow so I will probably be not updating for two weeks. I will be writing so prepare yourself for an update rush on the 28/6**

**Please Vote on my poll!**

**Thanks for all my readers and reviewers! I love you all!**

Cato Lover 101 – Thanks! I don't think I'm that good … I may write a Katniss/Cato at some point but not write atm!

Nyui – I listen to many musics and I am glad someone shares my tastes! I plan on keeping going but updates may be further apart!

**Read on and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Tell me what you think of Cato's little feeling sections!**

**Chapter 3**

**Halo's POV**

Laslo's sudden appearance had shocked Halo to the core and she was grinning all the time they were talking. "I thought you were in the air force in District 2," she said letting go of him.

"I was discharged and offered a place as an assistant engineering teacher here! It seems subtly fixing the planes didn't go unnoticed," he laughed. Halo squealed in delight.

"I took Engineering this year!" she laughed hugging him.

"So did I," Cato laughed. Laslo smiled at him.

"Are you?" he asked looking backwards and forwards between Cato and Halo.

"No!" Halo shouted and Cato nodded.

"Good; I don't know you well enough for you to date my sister," Laslo said staring at Cato.

"Laslo," Halo complained. Laslo just laughed.

"I'll be watching you," he said staring at Cato and walking off.

"He's nice really; just a little protective," Halo laughed. Cato opened the door and they walked in together. The hall was crowded and the noise hit you as you walked in. Halo was led by Cato through the crowds towards the dining queue. They were there for a long time but eventually got served. She bought a tuna salad and a strawberry yoghurt to try and make a good impression. She could reinvent herself here and was trying her best to look good. The new wardrobe and the new attitude were just part of it. She walked with Cato and they headed towards the largest table up a ramp. Cato went and sat next to a boy that they had English with and another girl. Halo stood at the top of the ramp wondering where to sit. She heard a whistle and Cato was waving to her; she smiled and went to sit with him. He girl, who she found out was called Glimmer, had moved over slightly and was talking to a boy next to her. Halo sat next Cato and the whole table went quiet. "Who's this?" one of the boys shouted.

"This is Halo Drake, the new girl," Cato said, the authority showing in his voice.

"We are supposed to vote before we let someone in," the boy, who was called Marvel, said. Halo stood up with her tray.

"I can go," Halo said stepping away from the table. She stepped away from the table and her whole figure was on display. She got a few cat calls and Marvel fell silent.

"Sit down Halo; its fine," Cato sat pulling her back down again. "Does anyone vote against having Halo here?" Two people raised there hands; one of them was Glimmer and the other was another girl Halo hadn't met before. "So that is it then; Halo stays," Cato nodded and started eating. Every one returned to their conversations and Halo tucked into her salad hungrily. She looked up and Glimmer was glaring at her. She turned away and noticed Cato was looking at her. "So do you like it here," Cato asked.

"It's grouse!" Halo said smiling. Cato and Marvel looked confused back at her. "Don't you use that here? It means terrific, great," Halo said embarrassed. Marvel shook his head and laughed.

"I think it's quite cute," Cato laughed. "What other Australian words do you use?" he asked listening intently.

**Cato's POV**

He loved how she spoke. Her cute Australian accent made his heart race. All the little things she does different made him laugh. He had never felt this way before; was it love? "Well, umm, theres … I don't know. I didn't think we spoke differently in Oz," she said shyly. He laughed.

"Oz; there's another one. Is that Australia?" he asked. She nodded. He laughed and carried on eating. He thought about her as he ate. Was it love or lust or something completely different? He wanted her but couldn't ask her. He had never had problems asking out girls before; why now? They finished eating and Cato walked out with Marvel and Glimmer. Halo said that she wanted to head back to her room so they left her. Cato wanted to go with her but he could see she was a little overwhelmed.

**Halo POV**

She had never been so popular; she didn't know how to behave. She wanted some time out of the constant pressure. Johanna was sat at a table with Katniss, Peeta and another girl. She walked over to their table. "Hey, can I sit here," she asked. Johanna glared at her but Peeta replied.

"Course," Peeta said smiling. She sat down between Peeta and the other girl.

"Hi, I'm Madge," the other girl said cheerily.

"G'Day, I'm Halo," she said smiling. Madge smiled.

"You have a really nice accent; where's it from. Not Panem defiantly," she laughed.

"Oz, I mean Australia," she replied, remembering just in time what Cato said.

"You shouldn't be sitting here," Johanna grunted. "Might ruin your popular reputation," she snorted.

"Why can't I sit with you guys?" Halo asked looking round the table.

"There is a hierarchy here! Popular's aren't friends with non-populars and non-populars aren't friends with populars," Katniss said.

"I don't get you Seppo's," she sighed. "I don't see why; if they judge me for this then I don't want to sit with them."

"Seppo's?" Peeta said.

"Yanks, people who live in Panem," Halo explained. Peeta nodded.

"That's a first, someone who turned down the populars," Johanna grunted. They bell rang for fourth period.

"What does everyone have?" Madge asked. They discussed it and Halo found out she was in Engineering with Katniss. They walked through the building together.

"Finally someone in Engineering with me," Katniss laughed, "I was getting lonely." Halo smiled.

"I'll sit with you then," she laughed.

They walked into the classroom and there was no one else there. They both sat on the third row back by the window.

"So, do you like it here?" Katniss asked and Halo nodded.

"A lot better than my old school," Halo sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Katniss asked.

"Oz is currently in the middle of a large revolution! The schools have become stricter to stop children joining the revolution. I went to a boarding school as my parents were high up in the revolution so if I lived with them then I would be targeted. The teachers regularly beat the less popular children and starved some of us and the conditions were horrible," she murmured. Katniss sighed and nodded.

"Sounds bad; where you," she started murmuring.

"Main target," Halo sighed. They stopped talking when other students started to filter in. Cato walked in with Marvel when Halo was laughing with Katniss. He waved at Halo and beckoned her over. Halo shook her head and pointed at Katniss.

"You turned him down!" Katniss exclaimed.

"I hate hierarchy! It has ruled my life for so long; I have a new start and I am not letting some puny fact like that stop me making friends," Halo said shrugging.

"You have courage, Halo Drake," Katniss said.

**Cato's POV**

She turned him down. That would usually make him angry; he felt disappointed, upset even. What was happening to him? Seeing them laughing and joking together; he felt let down. He felt jealous of Katniss; he had never thought he would be jealous of Katniss. No one could know what was happening; he would be kicked out of the Careers. The teacher came in a distracted him from his sullen thoughts.

**Halo's POV**

Laslo walked in with the Engineering teacher and winked at Halo. She rolled her eyes in return and he smiled. "Why is our new assistant teacher winking at you?" Katniss asked suspiciously.

"Nothing exciting, I assure you! But I want you to keep guessing," she laughed.

"Hello class! Today we have a new student, Halo Drake and a new assistant teacher," The teacher said.

"Hey, I'm Laslo and I will be helping out in your class for the rest of the year," he said smiling at Halo.

"Come on, tell me!" Katniss begged. She shook her head. Laslo lent on the wall at the back of the classroom and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Immature," she mouthed smiling.

"Tell me!" Katniss insisted. Halo laughed. The teacher started talking so Katniss' enquires were momentarily stopped. Halo was taking notes on the lecture when he phone vibrated. When the teacher wasn't looking she pulled it out and checked it. It was from Cato.

"_Why aren't you sitting with us?" _he sent.

"_Promised Katniss would sit with her!" _she replied and carried on writing.

"_But she's not a popular," _Cato replied.

"_And …,"_ she said trying to remain undetected.

"_Populars don't hang with unpopulars,"_ he replied quickly.

"_Well maybe I don't want to be popular; if it means I can't hang with my other friends,"_ she replied and heard him mutter behind her.

"_But I won't be able to hang with you if you aren't a popular," _he replied.

"_You can change the rules," _she texted back.

"_Not without a riot," _he replied.

"_Not my problem; I like hanging with you but I want to have other friends," _she replied.

**Cato's POV**

She was brave, courageous and had her own opinions; he loved that. What was he thinking, falling head over heels for a girl. He had only known her for a day, love at first sight. Rubbish! That doesn't exist, but what else could it be. He was scared; Cato Hadley was scared. Scared that his secret would be discovered; scared that she didn't like him; scared that he wouldn't be able to hang out with her. He rested his head on his arms and sighed.

**Halo's POV**

She tried to focus on the rest of the lesson but her mind just wouldn't stay. She liked Cato, she liked being popular; but she didn't want to be controlled by their stupid rules. The bell rang and everyone packed up. "Miss Drake, may I talk to you for a moment?" Laslo asked and Halo waited till everyone left.

"I'll wait outside," Katniss said as she was leaving. Halo nodded.

"Well, what do you want?" Halo asked sitting on one of the tables.

"Mum and dad called this morning saying that their ship has been delayed so they might not be here as soon as they expected," he sighed.

"Right," Halo replied hugging him. "I'm glad you're here," she murmured.

"I am glad I'm with you," he replied. She let go and waved goodbye hurrying out of the room.

Katniss was waiting outside and they hurried to maths. They rest of the school day dragged by but nothing else really happened; just maths. Halo left with Katniss, Peeta and a girl from 11 called Rue. They walked back to the halls. "Hey, do you guys want to have a welcome feast in my room tonight?" Halo asked.

"That'll be cool but we don't have any food with us," Katniss said.

"I have my ways," Halo laughed running back into the school building. She found Laslo sat alone in the engineering classroom. She pushed open the door and he smiled when she walked in.

"What do you want?" he laughed.

"To see my lovely brother," she smiled.

"No really what do you want?" he asked.

"I know that whenever you travel you carry emergency food supplies in your case. I would like them for a feast tonight," Halo said calmly.

"I am a teacher you know; I could give you detention for this," he said seriously.

"Yes and I can get you grounded for life when mum and dad arrive; I could tell them about the cider closet, Tabitha," she said counting them off on her fingers.

"You manipulative little girl," he muttered. "Ok, ok; I will bring it to your room later," he murmured.

"Thank you," she giggled walking out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**2/9/12**_

**Disclaimer - I don't own the Hunger Games; characters etc.**

**Sorry for the REALLY long wait guys! Had two weeks on holiday and my brother is having a mental breakdown so writing hasn't been my main priority! I will hopefully be able to get another chapter done before going back to school but gaps between chapters may be longer.**

**Thanks for reviewing and please vote for your favourite of my stories on my poll!**

**Chapter 4**

Halo arrived back at her room and there was a parcel on her bed and Johanna was staring at it. She was laid on her bed and wasn't moving an inch; even when the door creaked open her gaze didn't falter. "Open it; the suspense is killing me!" she moaned and Halo laughed.

"By the way you're looking at it, I'm surprised you haven't torn into it already," she laughed.

"Believe me; I was so tempted," she complained with her gaze still fixed squarely on the box. He walked over and sat on her bed and placed the box on her knees. "It's just some supplies from my brother," Halo shrugged.

"Supplies?" Johanna asked obviously intrigued by Halo's answer.

"I invited Katniss and Rue over to our room tonight; do you mind?" Halo asked grinning.

"Nah, I was planning on throwing a welcome party anyway," Johanna smiled. "The main question is, what's in the damn box!" Johanna shouted and returned to her position watching the box on Halo's lap. Halo tore it open laughing and rummaged through the contents. There was a note on the top of the goodies. "Halo," it read, "here's the stuff I promised but you must keep your side of the bargain; Jemima stays between us!" she laughed and folded up the note. Laslo had really out done himself this time. The box was full of chocolate, cake, sweets and sugary drinks. Johanna had bounded over and was licking her lips in anticipation. "Midnight Feast!" she yelled jumping face first onto her bed. Both girls burst out laughing and Halo slid the box under her bed. They walked down to tea together and Johanna had a spring in her step. "So how was your day with Cato?" Johanna asked casually.

"I'm surprised you managed five minutes without asking," Halo laughed.

"Don't try and change the subject," she laughed, "Tell!"

"Well, he's nice and sweet," Halo said and Johanna snorted. One glare from Halo stopped her snorts. "But I don't want my life to be ruled by the populars," she sighed and begun carefully examining the floor.

"Stick with us girl we have much more fun!" Johanna laughed. Halo smiled and they entered the hall. Halo scanned the room and saw Katniss, Rue, Peeta and Foxface sat at one of the tables. Johanna waved and Peeta waved in response. They queued for a long time and Halo grabbed another tuna salad and a fruit salad. "How can you eat that rabbit food?" Johanna asked.

"I'm trying to stay slim, I went through hell to get my body like this," Halo said. She wasn't going to ruin her new impression by gorging herself. They went to sit down at Katniss' table. As soon as she sat down her phone vibrated; it was Cato. "Hey Angel! Come sit up here; need to talk with you," he wrote.

"Will it take long?" Halo quickly replied.

"Nope," he responded instantly. Halo stuffed her phone in her pocket.

"Be right back guys," she said picking up her tray and slowly carrying her tray to where Cato was sat. He was sat at a large table up the ramp. He waved her over and she sat down and he turned to face her. "I know we've only just met but I feel I have fallen for you and I really like you. I was wondering if you felt the same way?" Cato stuttered staring at her salad. Halo smiled.

"Are you trying to ask me out?" Halo giggled. He nodded and looked up into her eyes. She felt his deep blue yes pierce her soul and her heart fluttered. She instantly knew that she felt the same way. "Yes, of course!" she laughed hugging him. He grinned and squeezed her back.

**Johanna's POV**

They watched Halo walk over to Cato's table but she was lost in the crowds. Peeta and Katniss were talking and laughing with Peeta's arm draped over Katniss. Rue was texting and Foxface seemed in her own little world staring at her soup. Johanna returned to her mission of trying to find Halo in the popular crowd. She hunted and finally caught a glimpse of Halo sat next to Cato. She wished she could hear what they were saying but unfortunately she had to settle for watching. Cato looked down at the table slightly embarrassed and then Halo laughed and hugged him. She knew that was the end; they had lost someone else to the popular crowd. Maybe Halo would be the one to stop all the fuss about hierarchy or maybe she would be dragged along like everyone else. Only time will tell.

**Halo's POV**

She sat at the table laughing and joking with Cato and Marvel before leaving giving Cato a peak on the cheek. She skipped back to Johanna's table grinning from ear to ear. "Guess what," Halo giggled.  
"What?" Katniss asked leaning closer.  
"Cato just asked me out," she giggled.  
Katniss and Rue gasped. They dived into a conversation about how that must be a record. Halo had never felt so happy and finally believed her life was taking a turn for the better.

As soon as they had been ordered to switch their light off and the housemistress, which happened to also be the secretary Miss Trinket, had left the halls; Katniss and Rue appeared in the door way. "Hey, come sit down," Halo whispered excitedly.  
"What you brought?" Johanna asked. Rue opened her backpack and pulled out four iced buns and a litre bottle of lemonade. "All we could get, sorry guys," Rue whispered.  
"That's fine," Halo whispered pulling the box out from under her bed. "I have supplies," she giggled quietly. She opened the box and emptied out the contents. She had a four pack of cans of ginger beer, a pack if chocolate biscuits, assorted sweets, two large bars of chocolate, another two iced buns and four chocolate muffins. Another note was taped to the bottom. "Mum and Dad told me to buy you a treat to apologise for being late; thought you might appreciate more stuff for your feast! Love, Laslo," he had written. She folded the note up in her pocket with the other one. "Who's Laslo?" Johanna asked laughing.  
"My brother," Halo replied without thinking.  
"Ha!" Katniss Whispered. "So that's why our new teacher was winking at you," she laughed quietly.  
"Damn, I forgot you had met him! My secrets out I guess," Halo laughed and Katniss burst out laughing.  
"More secrets will be out this evening," Johanna whispered while rubbing her hands together manically. All of then struggled to keep in the giggles.  
"That sounds like it is time for Truth or Dare, the card game," Rue whispered rummaging under Johanna's bed. Halo frowned and looked around at the three girls.  
"Care to explain?" Halo asked.  
"It is our own take on the usual truth or dare game; you pick truth or dare and pick out a card from the corresponding pile an have to do what it says! Adds a more random element to the game," Johanna explained, smiling. Rue finally produced the cards and it was Halo's turn first.  
"Um, truth I guess," Halo said shrugging and pulled the top card off the truth pile. She laid it down on the floor and Johanna read it out.  
"Tell us about your first boyfriend," she said turning to face Halo.  
"Well, I guess it could have been worse," Halo said face blushing. "He was my first childhood crush in Oz and was in the year above at my old school. He was of tall muscular build and lightly tanned skin. Dark brown hair and brown eyes finished off the look. We went out for two months and I thought I was in love. He cheated on me with a cheerleader and his family moved away soon after. He broke my heart," Halo said fiddling with a strand sticking up in the carpet.  
"What was his name?" Katniss asked.  
"Shawn Hawthorn," Halo replied.

She looked up at Katniss' gasp.  
"Gale's surname is Hawthorn and his middle name is Shawn," Katniss whispered, her eyes bulging.  
"Was Gale the one with Peeta in music?" Halo asked and Katniss nodded.  
"I knew I recognised him," Halo shouted, quickly clamping a hand on her mouth. They sat there in silence for a few moments; waiting to see whether Halo's outburst had been noticed but also from the shock of their new discovery. "You seriously think Gale was your childhood love?" Johanna asked breaking the silence. Halo nodded, her eyes glowing with pent up fury.  
"I am sorely tempted to find his room and teach him a lesson now," Halo growled. Her vision was Clouded with a red haze and Revenge was her only thought. She jumped up and stormed towards the door not caring who got in her way. "Halo, stop," Katniss shouted grabbing onto Halo's leg. She kicked her off and the gasp from the fallen did nothing to quench the fire that was her fury. She reached for the door handle but was stopped an inch short. She was knocked to the floor and the wind knocked out of her. She was about to hit her attacker when the hatred suddenly left her. Johanna had rugby tackled her and was now laid on her chest. Johanna got of her chest and prepared herself for a fight but was greeted by Halo in a stream of tears. Rue crawled over and sat next to Halo's now huddled form. "It's alright, now lass," Rue said comfortingly and stroked the back of her head. The crying spell didn't last long and Halo was sat up and had returned to her normal composure within minutes. "I'm so sorry, so sorry," she apologised frantically to Katniss. "My temper controls me sometimes; Laslo says I'm like a bull that has seen red.  
"No, no; it's fine! I just didn't want you to do anything reckless," Katniss said smiling.  
"I just, I just hated him so much," Halo whispered.  
"We know girl, we know," Johanna said gently punching her on the arm. "Sorry for tackling you," Johanna laughed.  
"It's fine; I needed that," Halo said and they all laughed quietly.  
"We never finished our game," Rue giggled and Halo laughed.  
"I say it must be Johanna's turn," Halo grinned and turned to face Johanna.  
"Dare," she said pulling a card.  
"At a girl," Halo whispered punching the air, causing a fit of giggles. "Whats it say," Rue asked leaning in close.  
"Steal something of interest from Room 3G," Johanna smiling, smiling evilly.  
"Who's in 3G?" Halo asked when Rue started smiling.  
"Your ex," Johanna replied.


	5. Chapter 5

_**4/9/12**_

**Disclaimer - I don't own the Hunger Games; characters etc.**

**I'm off back to school tomorrow (urg!) so there will be less writing coming your way. Iw ill still try and write but my GCSE's have to come first!**

**Remember to review if you love it; if you have any ideas; if you dislike; if you think I am moving it too fast etc. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Chapter 5**

"Katniss, Rue; you stay in our room and if Trinket comes pretend to be us! Halo your with me," Johanna whispered. Halo tiptoed over to the door and pushed it slightly open. Once she had checked the coast was clear, she waved her hand pointing out of the door. Johanna just looked at her. "That means go," Halo sighed. She pointed in front of her chest and then turned her hand so her fingers were pointed downwards. "This means dive," Halo explained. She waved her hand flat from side to side in front of her chest. "This means our mission has been compromised," she instructed.  
"What are those signs?" Johanna asked.  
"Army sign language," Halo said offhandedly. She waved her Hand indicating to go again. Johanna rainout of the door silently and waited by the door to 3G. Halo silently shut the door and then slide along the wall to the next door. Johanna was about to reach for the door but Halo stopped her with the shake of her head. "I'm the trained one here; I go first and tell you when it is all clear. Rule 3, civilians are never harmed if a soldier can help it," Halo quoted, her eyes glazing over. She shook her head and carefully turned the door handle. Thy door slowly swung open and Halo stepped in silently. She padded through the room and checked the two boys were asleep. She waved Johanna in a she silently rummage through Gales drawers. Halo stood by the door; watching for movements from the sleeping boys and listening to the corridor outside. Johanna suppressed a gasp and chuckled to herself. She tiptoed out of the room and Halo shut the door without making a single sound.

They sprinted back to their room and dived through the door and fell on a heap on the floor. Katniss quickly shut the door and they all st on the floor again. "What did you get?" Rue giggled. Johanna held out the slightly worn photograph so everyone could see. Halo's eyes widened and she snatched the photo of Johanna. A singular tear fell onto the photo. Halo screwed her eyes shut to prevent the tears that had welled up falling. She felt the photo being carefully pulled out of her clutches and she let it go. Her arms cradled herself and thoughts galloped around her head. She faintly heard Katniss, Rue and Johanna talking. "It's like a class photograph but the army or navy or something," Katniss whispered.  
"The army," Halo croaked with her eyes still screwed shut.  
"I can see Gale, look," Katniss said and Halo heard rustling. "On the back, it says the first Sydney training centre recruits," Johanna read out. Halo started shaking and rocking backwards and forwards. "Halo, baby! What's wrong?" Rue asked softly. Halo's breathing became quicker and she rocked faster. Her mind wasn't capable of rational thought and Halo had managed to get the idea that now people knew she would have to go back. She was never going to go back. She would rather die. "Katniss go back to our room; she's having a panic attack. Johanna I need you to shout Miss Trinket. If she asks I answer your shout for help," Rue whispered. She heard movement and it sounded like Katniss was stashing the food. Halo continued rocking and panting as everything became more frenzied around her. "Johanna, first go return the photo," Rue whispered. Halo Heard the door open but her mind was still on overdrive. Before long she was being picked up and carried fireman's lift style down the corridor.

Johanna's Pov  
She ran out if the room and shouted into 3G. "Quick, Halo needs help! Help!" she screamed. Gale and his roommate ran out of the room and immediately went to Halo's room in a frenzy. Johanna tiptoed into the evacuated room and snuck the picture back. Before she slid it into the drawer she took at closer look. It was an army regiment photo with three rows of teenagers. Gale was on the back row and was stood stern faced with other boys his age. She read the list of names identifying the people. Shawn Hawthorn was on the list and she carried on skimming. It seemed like it was Gale's team with their Captain, Captain Laslo Carter. She slid the picture back and left the room and Miss Trinket was storming down the corridor. "Miss Trinket!" Johanna shouted running down the corridor. "Halo's having a panic attack," she frantically shouted. Miss Trinket hurried down the corridor and was met in the doorway by Cato carrying Halo in a fireman's lift. "Quick we need to get her to the medical bay," Miss Trinket commanded and Cato carried her down the corridor with Miss Trinket trotting on his heels. Johanna hurriedly followed. Halo had stopped rocking and was now sobbing and whimpering with her head buried in Cato's shirt. They arrived quickly at the medical bay and Halo's was laid down on a pristine white bed. She refused to let go of Cato's shirt and was still shaking and whimpering. He sat down on the bed next to her and she laid with her head on his chest. He just sat there stroking her face until eventually she drifted into sleep. Johanna sat in a chair in the corner. There was no way she was leaving Halo alone with Cato in this state. She heard a door slam and Katniss ran in with a man Johanna recognised. It was Te Captain from the picture, Laslo Carter. "Angel, my little angel!" he shouted kneeling in front of her. Cato tried to move away from Halo but she was laid on top of him and still had a grip on his shirt. "What happened? Someone tell me what happened!" he shouted at no one in particular. "Excuse me, but who are you?" Miss Trinket asked politely.  
"I'm Laslo Drake; the new engineering intern and Halo's brother. Now someone tell me what happened!" he demanded. Johanna stared at Laslo and she was absolutely sure that he was the same man as in the picture. "I woke up and Halo was crying and rocking backwards and forwards on the floor. I shouted for help and Cato carried her up here," Johanna explained to Halo's mystery brother. He was sat next to her stroking her face and brushing her hair away from her face. Cato finally managed to prise Halo of him and she started whimpering again as Cato moved. Laslo stroked her face and sat on the bed and cradled her limp body. Everyone, including Cato and Johanna, was ushered out of the ward and they solemnly walked back to their rooms. Johanna hurried back and snuck the photo out of Gale's drawer before her returned. She lay on her bed with a torch and started examining the picture. She read all the names and found the name she was looking for; Carter, Sara Carter. She found the person who was called Sara Carter and was shocked. Her idea was right and it wasn't this that shocked her. It was Halo but she was Ill and thin, nothing like the girl they all knew.

**Halo's Pov**  
the room was fuzzy and her head was spinning. She tried to sit up but that just made the room lurch more. She darted off the bed and threw up violently in the bin. She retched for a few long dreadful moments before a kind hand rubbed her on the back and pulled her hair out of the way. Halo stopped throwing up and sunk onto the floor. "It's alright my little angel," Laslo murmured and turned to hug her. They sat on the floor in each other's embrace for a few minutes before Laslo helped her to her feet. "What happened Angel," Laslo whispered into her ear.  
"Shawn is here," she whispered frantically. Laslo's eyes widened.  
"Does anyone know?" Laslo asked urgently.  
"Katniss, Rue and Johanna know that we lived in the same place but not any specific details. But he had a picture; with me and you," Halo said and her breathing quickened again. "Shh, it's alright," Laslo whispered stroking her hair until her breathing calmed. "Was it this that set you off last night?" Laslo asked. Halo nodded and buried her head in his shoulder.  
"I don't want to go back," Halo sobbed.  
"We are never going back angel! I promise," Laslo said picking her up and laying her on the bed. "Now sleep," he murmured pulling the covers up over her. Halo snuggled deep into the plush bed and shut her eyes. Laslo turned to sit on the little plastic chair. "I'm glad you're here," Halo whispered.  
"So am I," he murmured, "so am I."

She woke up and the sun was shining through the gap in the curtains. Halo sat up and was relived her throbbing headache had vanished. Laslo was fast asleep in the corner and Halo couldn't bear to wake him up. She looked at the clock and it was 2pm. She climbed out of bed and laid the covers over Laslo on the little chair. She wrote a quick note explaining where she had gone on the bed and left the sick bay. She hurried back to her room through the shivering cold. She opened the door and went through her methodical process of unpacking. Everything had its own place and that knowledge was a comfort on days like this. She pulled out a grey t shirt with crossed swords on it and a pair of black leggings. She quickly got dressed and applied some casual make up. She lay in her bed and pulled a picture out of her drawer. It was exactly the same picture Johanna had found in Gale/Shawn's drawer. She was still shocked to the core by how much that place had changed her. She was thin and looked thoroughly defeated. No ounce of her infamous spirit had remained and that was what scared her the most; the way they broke you, she would never be fully healed.


	6. Authors Note

_**29/9/12**_

**Hey guys, I'm sorry but this story is going to be halted for a while as I have lots of other fanfics on the go ATM! Sorry again and I might restart a bit later!**


End file.
